ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander of Wonder/Chapter Three
Chapter Three is the third issue of the comic series Wander of Wonder. Transcript Bartholomew Mcphee and Jack Hacket are seen wandering the castle garden. *'Bartholomew: '''Nix! *'Jack:' Nix? *'Bartholomew:' Nix! *'Jack:' Where did you say you last saw him? *'Bartholomew: Here. He was here in the garden and now he's just gone! They hear noises coming from a barrel. They walk over and open it up, revealing Nix and Jayna asleep inside. * '''Jack: He was sleeping. That lazy bum. Nix suddenly wakes up and pokes his upper body out of the barrel. *'Nix:' Hey, I'm not lazy! *'Bartholomew:' Ah, good, Nix you're awake! so, now is probably a good time to finally start our training. After all, you've already made your first enemy. *'Nix: '''Oh yeah, so I did. Hey Mortimer! Nix waves to Mortimer Worthingham, who is attempting to crawl through a hole he has dug into the castle. When he realizes he's been spotted he jumps back into the hole and begins running. *'Nix: He's fun! *'''Jayna: And annoying. Nix is lifted out of the barrel by Bartholomew and is placed in front of him. Bartholomew then hands Nix a wooden sword. *'Bartholomew:' Now, Nix, the most important thing to remember when it comes to-- *'Nix: '''What's this? *'Bartholomew:' That's a starting sword, all squires start out with a starting sword. *'Nix:' And it's made of wood? *'Jack: Oh what, afraid you're gonna get a splinter? *'Bartholomew: '''Don't make fun of him, Jack. And yes Nix, all starting swords are made of wood. It goes wood, stone, gold, iron, and steel. Although only people like General Maximus have been able to get a steel sword. *'Nix: I’ll get steel. *'Jack:' I'm so sure you will. I mean, you were sleeping in a barrel a minute ago, you're already on the right track. *'Bartholomew:' Jack, shut up. *'Nix:' Do you have a problem with me? *'Jayna: '''Yeah, seriously, even I'm wondering what's up with you. *'Jack:' Yes, I do have a problem with you. In fact, I have multiple problems with you. *'Nix:' Well there's really only one way I can improve, and that's if you tell me. *'Jack:' You're twelve. There's no way someone like you could ever be a knight and yet everyone loves you. Maximus treats you like you're the son of the holy mother and the only person who doesn't like you is a dude that can be defeated by throwing a rock hard enough at him. It's a miracle that you were ever accepted as a squire but miracles don't come twice, kid. You're not a knight. And you'll never be one. Everyone goes silent. *'Bartholomew: Wow... cold... *'Nix: '''Okay... well... I can appreciate the fact you speak your mind... *'Jack: 'Good, cause I got plenty more where-- *'Jayna: Hey, shut up! Nix may not be the best out there but he's one of the kindest people I've ever met. And that's much more than I can say for you! *'Jack: '''Being nice gets a knight nowhere *'Jayna: Well, you-- *'''Nix: I'll fight you. *'Jayna: '''What? *'Jack:' What? *'Bartholomew:' What!? *'Nix:' You said there's no way I could ever be a knight. Give me a chance to prove that I can. *'Jack:' Fine. I'll give you twenty-four hours to prepare. *'Nix:' Thank you Sir Jack, you won't regret it! Nix runs off smiling. *'Jack:' Kid's cute. *'Bartholomew: Yeah, too bad you're gonna completely destroy him. *'Jack: '''Yeah. I might even kill him. *'Bartholomew: Don’t. *'Jack: '''I was joking. *'Bartholomew:' I can never tell with you anymore... Nix is seen running into his bedroom where he seems rather giddy of his upcoming fight. *'Nix: This is it Jayna, this is the day I prove I'm worthy of being a knight! this is... huh? Nix notices a hooded person sitting on his bed. *'''Jayna: What in the...? *'Nix:' Who're-- *'Crystal: '"Reject, reject, reject. How much more can I take?" tell me, do you know who said that? *'Nix:' Who are you? *'Crystal:' I'm Crystal Kaur. Crystal gives an oddly glazed smile. * Nix: I’m sorry, that smile is weird. * Crystal: '''That's fair. * '''Jayna: How did you get in here? * Crystal: I honestly don't know, the last thing I remember I was crawling through that window. * Jayna: Then that’s how you got here. * Crystal: Oh yeah, that does make sense. * Jayna: Wha... I'm sorry, but you sound totally insane. * Crystal: '''Only the insane can understand the insane. To the others, they are lunatics screaming at each other, to them they are having a polite conversation. * '''Nix: '''What are you talking about? * '''Crystal: '''I honestly have no idea. I lost track of my ramblings around five, six... ten years ago... * '''Nix: What do you want? * Crystal: '''You're fighting Sir Jack today, right? * '''Nix: What? how did you know that? * Crystal: '''Well, I have something to offer you just in case. * '''Nix: '''That didn't answer my question. * '''Crystal: Oh, I was hiding around the corner while he was yelling at you. * Jayna: '''What were you doing there? * '''Crystal: '''Eavesdropping! I may be insane, but I got motives. * '''Nix: And those motives are? * Crystal: I want to help you beat Jack. * Nix: '''Why? * '''Crystal: I don't know, I'm bored... might want a reward though. * Nix: '''Like what? * '''Crystal: Cookies. Nix and Jayna stare at her in silence. *'Jayna: '''What? *'Crystal:' Cookies. I want cookies in return for helping you. *'Nix:' Sure. *'Crystal:' Wonderful. Training Montage. *'Nix: What? It suddenly cuts into a training montage where Nix is exercising and getting ready for his fight while Crystal eats cookies in the background. * '''Crystal: Put your back into it! * Nix: I am! * Crystal: '''Well do it harder! don't stop until your back breaks! * '''Nix: What? no! that's stupid! * Crystal: Ugh, fine... here. Crystal walks over to Nix and hands him a blue potion. *'Nix: '''And this is...? *'Crystal: Not sure what it's called but I call it gunk. Makes you really strong before wearing off. Should come in handy. *'''Nix: Don’t want to cheat. *'Crystal:' Did he specifically say you weren't allowed to use a potion? *'Nix:' I guess not. *'Crystal: '''Then it's not cheating, is it? *'Nix:' Yeah. Nix grabs the potion and attempts to pull the cork out of the bottle. *'Crystal:' Wow, wow, wow, what are you doing? that thing only lasts a minute, you need to save it, man! *'Nix: Oh, sorry. *'''Crystal: It's fine, now go fight Jack. *'Nix:' I still have fifteen minutes. *'Crystal:' Ah. Nix is seen sitting in his room. *'Nix: '''Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. And now it's time to fight him! *'Jayna: Finally... that was boring. It cuts to the garden, where Jack is standing in the middle of a massive group of other knights. *'''Jack: Bartholomew, who're these guys? *'Bartholomew: '''I thought you might like an audience so I put up posters in the hallways. I know it'll be a pain to find them all and take them down when this is done but it's worth it, look how many people came! *'Jack:' Wow. *'Bartholomew:' Wow indeed. *'Jack: No, I'm saying wow at how much time you have on your hands. *'Bartholomew: '''Oh... Everyone goes silent as the crowd shuffles to make a passageway, revealing Nix at the end. Nix slowly walks into the crowd. *'Nix: Uh... hello! *'Jack:' Hey. *'Nix: '''So, uh... we're gonna fight. Jack draws his sword. Nix gulps and draws his own. *'Jack:' Rules: no dishonorable attacks are allowed, meaning you can't attack without it being obvious you're about to attack. No cheating, so don't try to distract the opponent mid-battle. And killing the opponent isn't allowed no matter what, though deep cuts and such don't count. *'Nix:' Okay... *'Jack: Three... two... one... go! Jack rushes for Nix and takes a swing. Nix manages to dodge and slides under Jack's legs. He jumps up in the air and kicks Jack in the back before landing. Jack stumbles slightly but quickly gets back into the fight, landing a hit on Nix who is thrown back by the smack. Nix gets back up and tries to go for his sword which has been thrown out of his hand but is kicked twice by Jack, the second kick throwing Nix through the air. Nix lays on the ground for a few seconds before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the blue potion, drinking it. *'''Jack: What on earth are you doing? Nix gasps as his eyes widen. *'Nix: '''I'm winning. Nix gets up and begins battling with his full force. He kicks, punches, and slashes over and over, ending with him kicking Jack through the air as he did to him. Jack gets up on one knee and stares at Nix. *'Jack:' Reject, reject, reject... how much more can I take... Nix calms down and looks at Jack in confusion. *'Jack: That's what I used to say to myself you know. Back when I was your age. I tried so hard, I did everything I could, but every time I did... I was rejected. I wasn't allowed to be a squire... the only person who believed in me was Bartholomew. He told me to go on and keep trying until I got it. I struggled to become a squire... and you just had it handed to you in the blink of an eye. You didn't have to work for it. I already didn't like that but imagine how I felt when Maximus assigned me as one of your knights. What was the point in training you? you just got everything you wanted without even having to try... *'''Nix: Wow... I, uh... I didn't know you felt like that. *'Jack: '''Well now you do... just beat me already and get this over with. *'Nix:' I forfeit. *'Jack: What? *'''Nix: I forfeit. You're right, I didn't do any work to get accepted. And I tried to take the easy way out again when I drank that potion. I true knight doesn't try to find the easiest way out, they try to find the best way out. *'Jack:' Heh... you know, kid, you're alright. Nix stares at Jack in awe with the words "you're alright" echoing in his head. *'Nix: '''Permission to hug you, sir? *'Jack:' No. *'Nix:' Fair enough. Now what? *Jack: Well, I'm not sure about you. But I'm gonna go watch the river. Jack walks off. *'Jayna: I'm sorry, did he just say he's going to watch a river? how would that be entertaining in the slightest? *'''Nix: I don't know but I don't want to stop him. Later, Nix once again returns to his room where he sees Crystal laying on the window, still eating cookies. *'Crystal: '''So how'd it go? *'Nix: I learned the easy way isn't always the best way. *'Crystal: '''Well, except when it is. *'Nix: Well, I... yeah, I guess. Hey, I've been wondering for a while, where exactly did you get that potion? *'Crystal: '''Made it myself. *'Nix:' You're an alchemist? *'Crystal: Nope. *'''Nix: Well then what are you? Crystal grabs the curtains and closes them. Nix walks over and opens them back up, revealing Crystal has jumped out the window and is currently running off into the night. *'Jayna:' Do you think we'll ever see her again? *'Nix: '''I get the feeling we will. *'Jayna: 'How? *'Nix: '''She didn't finish her plate of cookies.